Zack Lawrence
History Zack Lawrence had been writing in Ditto Town since the very first Fountain and the 5th Mansion under the username of zlcva. He was part of the original Fountain Fellowship that formed during the Chake Wars, both character-wise and among the authors. In 2006, several of his characters appeared in the real world, and he narrowly escaped being killed by Genocron. He was rescued by a Maximal, and taken to a remote area where his characters had assembled, and learned that they were aware of his identity, and his "authorship" of their lives. A quick hack into the Ditto Town forums revealed that many of his fellow authors were in similar predicaments. He was unable to intervene, however, as his participation in the story was abruptly cut short. He took a forced sabbatical in early 2007 and returned to the Ditto Town forums over a year later in 2008. In late 2009, he was working with some guys from his church in constructing a metal building at a campground when he found himself transported to Ditto Town. There, he discovered he wasn't the only one from our world that had arrived. The people of Ditto Town, for the most part, seemed ignorant of their identities, and after his last encounter with Dittotopians, Zack was careful to maintain that secrecy. However, Zacce Nalum and his daughter Rianna stumbled upon them, and Zack discovered that Zacce retained memories of their last encounter. Zack quickly assuaged Zacce's concerns, and Zacce agreed to keep quiet. They were interrupted by an attack by Le Loup Noir, and the group was teleported to Esteë by Drake for safety. In mid-teleport, however, Zack, Zacce and Rianna were pulled out by Green Lantern Alan Nalum, who had merged with the Time Vortex due to the events in Time Rift. Zack was sent back to his world, and Zacce and Rianna were restored to their proper place in the time line. Character Information Distinct Markings: Crooked smile, faint scar on left temple, bunch of scars on backs of hands Clothes and Other Accessories: Heavily stained canvas pants with built-in knee pads, purple "Planet Kermit" t-shirt, heavily stained light grey hoodie, brown waterproof hiking boots, stained grey baseball cap (everything's stained 'cause they're my work clothes, okay? :P). Cell phone, leatherman tool, wallet, blue handkerchief Weapons: Does the leatherman count? Armor: Foam knee pads built into pants Residence: Colorado Mode of Transportation: Blue Dodge pickup truck affectionately named "Big Blue." Overall Personality: Introverted and quiet when in an unfamiliar situation, loud "class clown" type when around people I know. Personality Flaws: Has a hard time remembering that we were all n00bs once, horrible at time management Hobbies: Editing the Ditto Town Wiki, Watching and making YouTube videos, playing old school PSOne video games Likes/Dislikes: Likes: Star Wars, Transformers, Doctor Who, editing the wiki, writing a good story / Dislikes: Characters that know everything that's going on only because their author can read the other posts, Being called "Zacky" :-q , having my plans be interrupted and changed by someone else Long-term Goals: Be a full time filmmaker and become a YouTube Partner Skills: Rusty karate and rapier fencing skills, making videos and websites, can play eight different musical instruments, Can do numerous voices and accents (aspiring voice actor) Magic Skills: Force powers, Green Lantern powers, time travel powers... then I wake up. *sigh* Family: Wife, parents, sister and brothers Pets, Sidekicks, etc: Wife's cat named Guinivere Category:Good Characters Category:Ditto Town Authors